Research and career development activities supported this year through the CDOB included: NIAMS Summer Internship Program oversight; advising of all trainees (Postdoc/Postbac/Grad/Medical/Summer); fellows' training through individual career development, group workshops and classroom instruction; CV and resume writing and review; career counseling; spoken English instruction; scientific writing courses; grant writing instruction and process review; providing a NIAMS Fellows Grant Writing Award Program to intramural fellows; establishing networking opportunities; university course teaching skill development and classroom experience; course syllabus planning and design; lecture planning; logistics and coordination; liaison with universities; answer internal and public inquiries to provide help in finding placing trainees and fellows placement; Emergency Management /Continuity of Operations Planning (EM/COOP) planning and coordination; administering NIH Loan Repayment Program for NIAMS fellows; oversight of mandatory Annual Biomedical Research Ethics Training; represent NIAMS on NIH committee to promote intramural research; take the lead on the NIH-wide Training Directors Committee; support NIAMS intramural program retreat planning and organization; space management database oversight; manage NIAMS IRP Research Assistants Travel Award program; NIAMS outreach and recruitment, consisting of the creation, development, planning and/or oversight of the following: NIH National Graduate Student Research Festival (planning), NIH Community College Day (creation and development); NIH Community College Summer Enrichment Program (creation and direction), Trans-NIH Scientific and Medical Recruitment Forum (oversight), Work Force Recruitment Program for disability employment (oversight), NIH Operation Warfighter/NIH Warrior Transition Program (oversight and coordinator for scientific placements), oversight of NIAMS Adopt-a-School Partnership Programs (school partners include: Woodrow Wilson Senior High School's SciMaTech Academy, Washington, DC; Wheaton High Schools Academy of Biosciences and Health Professions, Wheaton, MD; Schools for Educational Evolution and Development (SEED), in particular, The SEED School of Washington, DC; and Bell Multicultural Senior High School, Washington, DC), Science Fairs in the community (workshop development and judging), NIH Hispanic Heritage Month Program (planning); participation at national conferences to promote diversity in biomedical research careers, including: Society for the Advancement of Chicanos and Native Americans in Science (SACNAS), Annual Biomedical Research Conference for Minority Students (ABRCMS), American Indian Science and Engineering Society (AISES), Road to Recovery Conference (Department of Defense); hosting students from the National Youth Initiatives for Biomedical Research and other non-profit organizations for NIH-wide access and awareness from; the National Native American Youth Initiatives, the National Hispanic Youth Initiative, and the National African American Youth Initiative; NIAMS representation on the NIH Hispanic Employee Committee; NIAMS liaison for the Office of Equal Opportunity and Diversity Management (OEODM); prepare Government Accountability Office (GAO) responses for NIAMS; help prepare and monitor NIAMS Management Directive-715 (Equal Employment Opportunity) directives; provide EEO updates for inclusion in the NIAMS Council Shorttakes; coordinate NIAMS IRP activities for National Take Your Child to Work Day event at the NIH, and in coordination with the NIH Office of Science Education, developed and administered hands-on educational activities for school-age children attending the USA Science and Engineering Festival.